thewalkingdeadfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
License To Kill
This is the thirty-eighth episode of Die Another Day. Story The group is now fighting Phantom to get Violet back. Roland’s face is filled with anger and rage. “You will pay for killing my girl!” Roland shouts. “Roland,” Kyron states. “Yes, Kyron?” Roland asks. “You should not let yourself succumb to grief. You should control it,” Kyron answers. “I am not controlling it! THEY WILL PAY!” Roland shouts. Roland then shoots Terrance in the head, killing him. He then starts opening fire on several more Phantom members, killing them. “Why won’t he listen?” Kyron asks. “Right now, Roland is going through the Five Stages of Grief. He is currently in the second stage, anger. Eventually, he will go into the third stage, bargaining,” Michael answers. “Good. I don’t want his rage to get us all killed,” Kyron states. Evan is cutting through the Phantom members, trying to get Violet back. “Violet, daddy’s coming!” Evan shouts. He eventually finds Violet in the same room they put her last time and he runs out, killing more Phantom members. “I must go,” Evan states. “Why?” Phoebe asks. “I want to protect Violet, keep her away from harm. I must leave,” Evan answers. “I hope you raise and protect Violet. She needs it,” Phoebe states. “I will keep her safe and raise her in this new world,” Evan replies. “Bye Evan,” everyone says as Evan walks away into the sunset, with Violet in his arms. “Where is the girl?” Rodrick asks. “She’s gone, bastard,” Daniel answers. “What?!” Rodrick asks. “You just have to see to believe it,” Daniel states. Rodrick is then shot in the head by Daniel. Rodrick drops to the ground, dead. “How about we take down Phantom,” Melanie states, “They are weakened. They are easy to get rid of.” “How do we do that?” Cassie asks. “Simple, we kill Alfonso and Christoph. With no leaders, they will scramble and fracture,” Melanie answers. “Don’t they have a ton of guards?” Kat asks. “We killed most of them. All of their Elite Members, Kenneth, Benedict, Ivan, Olivia, and Roy, are also dead,” Melanie answers. “I’m with you, sis,” Casey states. “Thanks, brother,” Melanie replies. “We can’t waste time. We must do it now!” Roland shouts. Roland then charges into a group of Phantom members, killing several of them. Alfonso then appears to greet him. “You may have killed my men, but you are foolish to think you can kill me,” Alfonso states. “I’m no fool,” Roland replies. “We’ll see about that,” Alfonso replies. “Maybe killing you will bring Alicia back,” Roland states. “It doesn’t work like that,” Alfonso replies. “He’s now entered the third stage of grief,” Michael states. “I only have one bullet left,” Roland states, “And, I plan to use it on you.” “Tough luck,” Alfonso replies. Alfonso then grabs his gun and shoots Roland in the chest. “This is for Alicia,” Roland states. Roland then shoots Alfonso in the head, killing him. Roland then dies. “We should put him down, before he turns,” Rex states. Nolan then stabs an axe into Roland’s forehead, killing him. A ton of Phantom members show up, “Me and my brother are going to go confront Christoph,” Melanie states, “You should go hold off these guys.” "No," Cassie states. "Why?" Melanie asks. "You're too young," Cassie answers, "Me, Johnny, Kat, and Molly will go up instead." “Alright,” Tai replies. As Cassie, Johnny, Kat, and Molly climb the building to the top to confront Christoph, the rest of the group kills several more Phantom members. Eventually, all of them were killed except for one. He then blows off Nolan’s hand with a shotgun. “AH! MY HAND!” Nolan screams. Melanie then shoots the Phantom member in the head. Chrissa then grabs a medical kit and wraps Nolan’s stump in bandages. “How do you feel?” Chrissa asks. “MY HAND IS GONE! HOW DO YOU THINK I FEEL!” Nolan shouts. Meanwhile, Cassie, Molly, Kat, and Johnny arrive at the 10th floor and they opened the door to Christoph’s office. “Are you foolish enough to face me!” Christoph shouts. “This is for our loved ones that you and your group have killed!” Kat shouts. “You can’t kill me,” Christoph states, “I am a highly trained professional. You're just four regular people.” “Never underestimate your opponents,” Johnny replies. “We’re hardened survivors,” Molly states. “Cute,” Christoph replies. “Now,” Cassie states. Cassie, Johnny, Kat, Molly, and Christoph have a gunfight. They fire at each other. Eighteen bullets were fired, but none of them hit their target. Eventually, the five of them were tired out. “I can do this all day,” Christoph states, “You can’t kill me. I stand above you like a god towering over the common people.” “Like I said, never underestimate your opponents,” Johnny replies. Johnny then shoots Christoph in the head. He manages to survive the gunshot; however, he backs up and he falls 10 stories out of the window to his death. The four of them look down and see a group of walkers devouring Christoph’s corpse. “He deserved it,” Kat states. The four of them then run back down. “He’s dead,” Molly states. “Good,” Kyron replies, “We must leave.” “Hey, Phantom is gone,” Daniel states, “Maybe we can live here?” “I don’t see why not,” Kyron answers. The group moves into Phantom’s old HQ. It serves as their new home. Cast *Kyron *Tai *Izzy Welch *Tori Miller *Evan *Johnathan White *Casey *Melanie *Cassie Weathers *Daniel Moore *Molly *Kat *Violet *Roland *Michael *Nolan *Rex *Phoebe *Kari *Ben *Chrissa *Christoph Winthrow *Alfonso Celi *Terrance *Rodrick Deaths *Terrance *Rodrick *Alfonso Celi *Roland *Christoph Winthrow Trivia *Last appearance of Terrance. *Last appearance of Rodrick. *Last appearance of Alfonso Celi. *Last appearance of Roland. *Last appearance of Christoph Winthrow. *Last appearance of Evan. *Last appearance of Violet. *Last appearance of Phantom. *With the deaths of Alfonso Celi and Christoph Winthrow, Casey is now the only living male character introduced in Season 3.